


Coffee Break

by quietnight



Category: Avengers: Endgame - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Death Fix, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Soul Stone (Marvel), post avengers: endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: ENDGAME SPOILERS AND REFERENCES TO MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH





	Coffee Break

**Author's Note:**

> ENDGAME SPOILERS AND REFERENCES TO MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160995661@N05/33848960928/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> Natasha: Oh no no, look, nightshade is easily detectable in the blood HOURS after death, there are like, dozens of better options  
> Hela: darling do go on  
> Steve: I brought the soul stone! through eternity! to trade for your...uh...
> 
> Nat: here just look at my Pinterest


End file.
